


tipsy topsy slurs

by woozyyouth



Series: Macdennis Ficlets [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozyyouth/pseuds/woozyyouth
Summary: "Better be quiet or they'll hear you."





	tipsy topsy slurs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/93502714362/thread-starters-kink-edition) list of prompts.

The edge of the table presses uncomfortably into Mac’s waist, his cock straining against the edge; ignored. The grip Dennis has on his wrist tightens and his hands are pressed into his back, the edges of his own nails digging into his skin.

He pushes forward again and Mac tries to squirm his hands out of Dennis’ grasp, feeling like he’ll die if he doesn’t get to touch his cock soon, but Dennis simply smirks behind him. Mac lets a soft gasp leave his lips, but he’s quick to shut his mouth tightly. Dennis, however, is nothing if not determined. 

He lets go of Mac’s hands, moves on to pressing his fingertips into his hips. Almost immediately, Mac reaches down to touch himself, only to be cut off when he feels a sharp slap land on his ass. He presses his forehead onto the desk and bites his lip, cutting himself off from making any sound as Dennis pounds into him relentlessly. 

All it takes is one shift. One shift when Dennis readjusts his stance, leaning slightly over his back, still pressing against Mac’s sides where the early stages of oval-shaped bruises are beginning to form. Then Mac involuntarily jerks back and the position is too perfect and Dennis is pulsing hits to his prostate with each movement of his hips. Finally, Dennis gets what he wanted, and Mac whines under him. He’s always lacked self-control, to a certain degree. Dennis smirks again.

“Better be quiet,” he says, knowing Mac can’t help it. He knows Mac will try to please him by keeping himself silent, always so desperate for his approval. It’s kind of pathetic. But there’s no way he’ll be able to do it, not when he’s being railed like this. “Or they’ll hear you.” 

Except the thought of the rest of the gang hearing him makes Mac groan even louder. The walls are thin and it’s become common for Mac and Dennis to disappear into the back office, and they always have an excuse, but surely they’ve caught on by now. They’re not  _ that  _ stupid. 

Mac is trying everything he can to stop those sad, girly noises from escaping him, but his frustration only seems to be making things worse. Dennis scoffs, “It’s almost pitiful how hard you’re trying just to make yourself shut the fuck up.”

Dennis comes shortly after to the sounds Mac keeps making. They’re muffled, but they’re there. He leaves Mac panting against the desk as he lazily disposes of the condom in the trash, knowing well that someone else will notice it and know exactly where it came from. But they won’t say anything; they never do. He takes another look at Mac, gazing over his body, from his ruffled dark hair to his sweat-covered skin to his untouched cock. “Dennis, can I -- can I please,” he begins, hooded green eyes wet when he looks at him.  

“No,” Dennis laughs, as if he had just asked the dumbest and most obvious question. “Pathetic sluts who can’t keep their mouths shut don’t deserve the privilege of coming.”

Mac is so exhausted, so weak, but he has to show Dennis how good he can be. He doesn’t even really  _ need  _ to come, he’s strong enough that he can go without. So he tries to regain his composure and pulls his jeans up over his aching cock, biting back a moan at even the smallest amount of friction. He can’t tell if he loves or hates the smile Dennis gives him. 

When they’ve both recovered enough to leave the room, they find that the bar is still mostly empty. Dennis tells the gang that they finished up fixing a leaky pipe that never actually existed, but they don’t question it. Dennis thinks they’re all too scared of him to suggest what they believe is really going on in that office.  

Mac is pouring a drink when Dennis walks past him, deliberately letting his hand graze against Mac’s obvious hard-on. He does it again when he reaches around him to grab a bottle of whiskey from one of their lower shelves, and again when he puts it back. He keeps doing it enough to leave Mac red in the face, but not enough for anyone to notice. 

At one point, Mac rushes to the bathroom, but only Dennis knows the real reason why he’s in such a hurry. 

He’ll have to punish him later for coming without permission. 


End file.
